The Different Ones
by PanPandaPuff
Summary: Sakura Mikan has had stars covering her body since she could remember and as a result, she got bullied a lot. She closes herself off to the world but she's forced to open up when she changes schools and is reunited with an old friend. After a little editing, I decided to bring this story back. It's still not great but please enjoy anyway! T because I'm paranoid hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't done ANYTHING on my other story (I'm so lazy ;-;). Anyway, this is a Gakuen Alice fanfiction and let me tell you, it is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm just hoping I can keep it constant. My inspiration was the music video for Wake Me Up by Avicii. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you (Hehe that rhymed!) my Gakuen Alice Fanfic: The Different Ones!**

Chapter 1: How it happened

I was the new girl at school again, I was constantly switching due to my dad's job but this time it was different. I had been admitted to the prestigious Alice Academy, a school for the select few in our population who had been born with incredible abilities. I actually remember the exact story of how I became part of this pathetic excuse for a safe haven...

 _I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to get comfortable. I couldn't stop stressing about people at school. I had black stars printed all over my legs and arms, with the biggest being slightly below my left shoulder which caused a lot of kids to bully or tease me. I don't really remember but I'm pretty sure I was born with them. I was lonely until something happened but we'll get to that later._

 _I slid out of bed, trying to keep quiet. I needed warm milk at a time like this. But then the yelling started._

 _I heard many gruff voices yelling outside our door. Then came the banging. I was terrified. I bolted in my father's room and hid under the covers with him. He slowly woke before I saw his eyes widen dramatically in the dim moonlight. He'd heard this before. "No," He breathed out, "NO!" He rose quickly and ran out of the room, telling me to stay where I was. The yelling continued to get louder and louder, filling my head to the point where I thought it would burst! Then a wave of drowsiness hit me, catching me off-guard. I blacked out to the sound of a gunshot and the rustling of a sack._

 _I didn't want to believe my father was dead but that was all I could think about. I assumed that the people at our door were taking me somewhere unfamiliar. I would never forgive them._

 _I woke to the sound of men talking. These men were different. They were obviously much older than the ones who had stolen me. Myears rung from the racket last night so I only caught snippets of the quiet conversation, "... Are you sure she's the one?"_

 _"She's definitely like..."_

 _"I agree..."_

 _"I don't pray for the same sad fate though..."_

 _"Where will we put her?"_

 _"...Alice Academy..."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"What about...?"_

 _"NO! My decision is final!... Will go to Alice Academy! It's her only chance to be safe from..."_

 _"..."_

 _"What about her special ability?"_

 _"Of course, the same one as... It's so rare to have one like her. Cherish her 'til she snaps like..."_

 _I was officially scared out of my wits. I was some magical person like some other magical person who apparently had a horrible fate. So pretty much, I was destined to die. I've always had the best luck._

 _I took a moment to take in my surroundings, suddenly realising that I have more than one sense. I was lying on a plush white bed, covered in white sheets. Everything in this room was completely white and spotless. My cell was just a huge white-tiled tank with a glass slab that scientists monitored me from. In on of the corners of my room was a fitness set- a treadmill, an exercise bike, a set of dumbbells and all kinds of other things- all white. I looked around and spotted a toilet with a sink and mirror- white. I swear if these guys are gonna watch me poop I will scream. I mean, privacy much?! Back off, pedos!_

 _Then I looked at what I was wearing and I instantly fumed. Not because of the fact that I was wearing a starch white dress that burned my eyes from the white lights in the tiled room. It was because I wasn't wearing what I was wearing before I was kidnapped. What this meant was me, an 11-year-old, was touched and seen, butt-naked by adults. Society of pedos much? I was so looking forward to leaving this place. I decided that I needed sleep so I lazily walked back to my hopefully temporary bed and slept._

 _I woke, not knowing what time it was- there was no way of telling it. I had no clock and there was no natural light to aid me in my quest. Just constant blinding lights, forever and always._

 _I was so lonely here. Wherever 'here' was. I wished for my old life. I thought of my father and my school. I missed my friends and my teachers but most of all I missed Hotaru. Hotaru... My saving grace who taught me to be somewhat comfortable with myself. She mysteriously disappeared last year. I missed her so much. I'd always hid my sadness and pain under a cloak of fake happiness. Soon I was bawling. I couldn't control myself any longer. I didn't stop for what seemed like hours but I felt better afterwards. I gave a slight smile, maybe I should have hope for the future._

 _The next time I woke, scientists were crowded around me. One of them said softly, "It's time to leave now. We're taking you to Alice Academy." I nodded and got out of bed. I followed them out the door of my chamber, looking down steadily the whole time._

 _When I got out of the building I realised that it was about noon and I hadn't eaten for DAYS! My stomach rumbled loudly, making the scientists chuckle lightly. I smiled a bit too. I got into a big white van with tinted windows-I'm not sure if they're trying or if this is all coincidental- and one of the scientists offered me so candy -This is just pedophilia now. I politely refused._

 _The drive to Alice Academy was long and boring. I think I fell asleep for a really long time 'cause when I woke, it was nighttime. I stepped out of the van with two of the scientists. It was freezing and I couldn't wait to be inside._

 _That's when I noticed the school. It was BIG. Like, not little big, BIG BIG! I stared in shock and awe. The two chuckled lightly again. They led me in and explained the situation while I sat quietly in a corner. I saw the staff's eyes widen before they nodded their heads quickly. "I UNDERSTAND!" They exclaimed together. The scientists smiled politely and continued down the hall. They must work here._

 _Five maids showed me to my room and said they would explain everything in the morning..._

And that's how I became part of Alice Academy. I'm still waiting for the explanation so... yeah. Wish me luck and understanding.

 **I hope you guys enjoy my story. This story I can promise I will update. It's my best idea yet. I'm really excited. I'm gonna try to finish another chapter before 2am so wish me luck!**

 **Luv and Lollipops!**

 **PanPandaPuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I'm back with more of The Different Ones! I'm not having much inspiration for stories right now so I apologise in advance. Also, I'm sorry I changed the uniform for her- there's a reason...ish. I hope you can enjoy this chapter anyway. Now, ONWARDS TOWARDS THOU STORY!**

 **Chapter 2: Reunion**

I awoke to a somewhat familiar room and five smiling faces hovering over me. The maids. They hurriedly got me out of my bed and handed me my new uniform. I walked over to my personal bathroom, noticing that all of my belongings had somehow ended up here. Creepy.

Anyway, I changed into my surprisingly non-cliché uniform- a black polo with a red collar and red latchy-thingies at the bottom of each sleeve, a plain plaid red miniskirt, a red tie that I somehow manoeuvred into a tie-shape and black school shoes. Not bad for a uniform. I smiled and did a small spin in my mirror before sighing as i realised that most of my stars were still showing. I rumaged through my clothes that were neatly folded in a dresser opposite my bed to find something that would go with the uniform. The closest things I could find were a pair of black tights and a red and black long sleeve shirt. I took off the original clothes and put the new ones on before putting the uniform over the top, observing the fact that all stars were covered up. I attached the weird star badge I was given and began to make my way out.

The maids cut me off and sat me down on my freshly-made bed to explain my confusing situation. "Now Mikan, you must be so confused about what's happening right now. Am I right?" I nodded my head slowly, never leaving the maids' serious stares, "Well, to sum it up simply, you are at a school for young children who were born with amazing and inhuman abilities called Alices. Here we train and educate you to the best of our abilities. You're ability is very rare. It is the same one as a beautiful woman that used to go here. I don't remember much about her, just that she was very strong, beautiful and her name was..." She thought for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment, "My apologies but her name escapes me..." I nodded once more, not really affected by her name anyway.

The head maid- the one who explained everything- suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Just look at the time! You have to get to the breakfast hall!" One of the other maids escorted me down to the breakfast hall, carrying my bag for me. When we reached the entrance she smiled slightly, passed me my bag and walked off. I pushed the polished mahogany doors open, only to marvel at what I saw- FOOOD!

A man came up to me, asking for my name. " Sakura Mikan," I said excitedly. His eyes scanned my uniform and badge before pointing me to the fanciest part of the room. I walked through the seemingly endless sea of red, white and black 'til I reached Table Schmantzy Fancy. There was noone else in this area. I also observed the fact that noone else in the room was wearing the same uniform as mine. Everyone else had black llng sleeve shirts with long white collars. Weird.

As soon as I sat down, a waiter rushed up to me with a plate of waffles. I tried not to seem too excited. My waiter then filled my glass up with orange juice. I thanked him and began eating.

After I'd finished the best meal of my entire EXISTENCE, I complimented the chef then asked for directions. I eventually ended up at 6N. I was just reaching for the door handle when one of the scientists walked out. It was only now that I realised how flamboyant he truly way. It couldn't possibly be his frilly shirt and tutu that gave it away.

The man smiled at me before saying in his sing-song girly-man voice, "Welcome to 6N, Mikan. I'm your teacher Narumi- sensei. You're a bit early so you can wait out here or go meet the few students who are here."

"The latter; if you don't mind," I replied. He nodded and showed me into the room.

In the row of desks furthest from the back were two incredibly handsome boys. One casually playing with a bunny, the other wearing the same uniform as me black and red polo but with long red pants. He also wore an undershirt. The stare he gave me was so serious, it was as if he could poop out a table with a blank face. Right up the front was a some blonde kid with glasses that looked like he'd be some old creepy shotacon's fantasy. And somewhere in between all this was someone, most likely a boy with short black hair and their face hidden behind a book.

The shota jumped up and introduced himself to me, saying his name was Tobita Yuu. "I-I-I-I'm Mikan!" I shouted nervously. Yuu started introducing people but was suddenly stopped due to the school bell. He only got as far as Hyuga Natsume and Nagi Ruka. Soon, the whole class was filing in and taking their seats. Thankfully, Narumi-sensei had dropped the tutu but his frilly shirt still remained.

"Class," Narumi started, "This is Sakura Mikan. She'll be joining us in 6N starting today." I smiled, the nerves really getting to me now. I looked around the classroom for a second before stopping on the possible boy. As it turns out, it was actually a girl and as soon as I saw her face, tears filled my brown eyes. "Hotaru..." I whispered as silence filled the room, "I thought you were gone forever!" She looked away, as if ashamed to even look at me.

The next sentences she said exploded my heart with surprise and joy, "You dummy. I would never die without you by my side." I grinned through my tears and as I realised how stupid and cliché all of that must've been. Narumi-sensei then walked me to my seat, rubbing my back reassuringly.

I plunked down in my seat and looked to my right. Yay! Mr. Poop-Table and his sexy friend Ruka-pyon. Everyone stared as I grinned at my neighbour. He glared at me for a second before looking away. I gave him a clueless pout before focusing on whatever we were learning.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I still have a long way to go with my writing but I will give it my best shot. I know I kinda ended it abruptly but I have massive writers' block. I will update soon though so don't fret! I've already planned alotof chapters but now I have to find the right words hehe.**

 **Luv and Lollipops,**

 **PanPandaPuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm really trying to work on my stories but school is insane! I have to study for heaps of exams so wish me luck! Anyway, I think it's time for my signature, ONWARDS TOWARDS THOU STORY!**

Chapter 3: The Ice Queen, Fire King and the Rest of 6N

Sighing, I opened the door and entered my classroom. I'd only been attending classes for 3 days but they were already driving me insane! I'm still so weirded out by the kids that casually fly around the classroom and read minds. What kind of school doesn't discipline it's kids at all?

I was welcomed to the class this morning with a burst of fire that stopped right before it touched my nose. Taken by surprise, I screamed as the rest of the class laughed in amusement. I looked desperately to Hotaru who was totally focused on a book. Tearing up, I shoved my way through the kids and moved to my seat at the back of the classroom. Some people followed me to annoy me further but most lost interest and went back to their seats.

A girl with obviously permed green hair sat on my desk and stared down at me. "Get out of my seat." She said sternly, her eyes fiercely locked on mine.

"Ahh... this is my seat... I was assigned it three days ago..." I replied nervously.

"No. This is where Natsume and Ruka sit so I'm supposed to be here too!"

"Why?" I questioned, baffled by why she thought she had the audacity to change the seating plan.

She scoffed, appearing offended by the simple question, "As the founder and president of the We Love Natsume and Ruka club, it's my right to be near them at all times."

I giggled and turned to them, wanting their input on the matter. Natsume ignored me but Ruka replied sweetly, "I'm flattered by how dedicated you are to your club but I must decline your offer. You tend to be rather distracting to us when you're near us."

Permy blushed, taking the obvious insult as a compliment. "I-I-I'll see you a-at lunch then!" She squeaked out before running away.

I watched her leave before turning back to Ruka to thank him. He scowled as soon as I opened my mouth. "Don't think I did any of this for you. Natsume deserves to get a good education. That's all."

Surprised at his sudden change in character I nodded and faced the front, focusing on the back of Hotaru's head.

Narumi-sensei entered the room shortly after and began the lesson. I tried to follow it as well as I could but I would always space out and think of Ruka and his personality. I wanted to know more about him and why he was so nice to Permy and not me. Was it my fault? Am I ugly? Am I annoying? Am I stupid?

"Sir, Mikan has the answer." A boy called out. I didn't know for sure but I think people referred to him as Koko.

"Mikan?" Narumi called, "Care to solve this problem?" He motioned to a complex maths problem. Well, that's what I assumed it was. It was mostly letters.

I sat there dumbly, not knowing what to do. "I-I-I... I don't think I... can..." I mumbled.

"Would you mind repeating that? I didn't quite catch that." Narumi said with a smile.

Looking down to hide my tears, I said it again. "I don't think I can..."

I didn't see how he responded but I heard another student get up and do it so I figured I was off the hook for now.

The rest of the day progressed similarly to that, students telling the teachers that I knew all the answers when in fact, I knew none of them. When we were dismissed, Yuu walked up to me,

"We're all going to our ability classes now. I can show you where to go if you'd like. "

I agreed enthusiastically, happy that someone was being nice to me.

We walked down the long halls together, making small talk until we stopped in front of a large, dark door. "This is your stop." Yuu said, smiling pleasantly, "Dangerous Ability."

I thanked him and watched him walk off.

Dangerous? I was dangerous? How? There must've been some sort of misunderstanding. I decided to discuss it with whoever the teacher was as soon as I entered.

I pushed open the door and scanned the classroom. The only familiar face was the last one I'd want to see. Natsume's. Slightly scared, I walked up to the man at the front of the class. The one I assumed was the teacher.

"I think there's been a mistake," I started, "I don't even know what my Alice is, how am I possibly considered dangerous?"

"Maybe that's the answer that you were looking for. There is a certain danger in the unknown." He spoke softly but sternly. Somehow everything made sense with just those 2 sentences alone.

I took a seat, trying to keep as far away from Natsume as I could and waited for the lesson to begin.

The people in this class were far different to the ones in my regular class. Most were a lot older than me and Natsume and looked very scary. The only person that wasn't intimidating was a little boy who looked about 3. He sat in Natsume's lap the whole lesson, completely unfazed by anything happening.

I payed close attention to everything that was being taught though I didn't understand how it linked to school. It was all about missions and ways to capture or kill people. I really didn't enjoy it. Just as we were about to leave, Persona, our teacher made an announcement. "As practice, Natsume and Mikan will be going on the next mission. You have 3 weeks. I expect you two to be in peak physical condition and have basic control over your Alices by then. Class dismissed."

The small amount of people in our class filed out but all I could do was stay seated. Too shocked to move. I had 3 weeks to figure out my Alice then go out and kill someone? I hated this. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to go home.

"Oy." Someone said sternly, snapping my attention away from my sad thoughts. "If we're gonna succeed on this mission, you better practice everyday."

"Practice what exactly?" I replied to Natsume,

"Everything- hiding, staying quiet, jumping, running and most importantly, taking control of your Alice." I nodded, knowimg that I couldn't do half of those things if I had an entire year to prepare. Natsume gave an exasperated sigh, "I s'pose we can practice together. I don't need you getting in my way on the actual mission."

I smiled jubilantly, and thanked him. Maybe if we work together, he can do all the actual killing and bad things like that.

I jumped up and left the room, humming and trying to find my way back to my room.

 **WOOO I DID IT! I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I HOPE IT WAS OKAY TO READ!**

 **LUV AND LOLLIPOPS,**

 **PANPANDAPUFF**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing this now so I'll try to post frequently. I found my really old plans for this that I wrote last year so I'm going off those. They planned out the first 10 chapters but they're all very basic notes so I won't be able to just type them up super fast. LOTS of editing will be needed. But anyway, ONWARDS TOWARDS THOU STORY!**

Chapter 4: Central Town and Speculations

 _"Mikan. Do you see this bag? It holds many special treasures. They may seem like pretty stones but they're so much more than that. They hold special powers that you'll understand one day"_

I awoke with a jump. I dreamed about a strange woman. Her voice sounded so familiar. As did the things she said. I still had some time before I had to leave to meet Natsume so I decided to search for the bag. I usually kept it on my dresser but as my things had been moved into a completely different place, I wasn't sure of it's location. I checked all the drawers of my dresser first. Luckily it was in the second bottom onr on the right. It didn't feel any different so I hoped no one took anything from it. It was a present that I was given when my father adopted me.

I sat back down on my bed and poured the contents of the small bag onto it too. I grinned as the small, bright stones toppled onto my white sheet, creating a lovely contrast. I picked up a magenta one and held it up to the sun, inspecting its extravagant colour. I pulled it close to my chest as I started to cry. This was a gift from my father. He was the nicest person I knew and he was gone now. I missed him so much. I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I clutched my heart, wishing all the pain would stop.

Slowly, my tears began to dry. I wiped my face, my hand still balled up with the stone inside. I opened my palm to look at it again but it wasn't there. I started freaking out but after a quick glimpse at my clock, I realised I didn't have time to. I needed to meet Natsume right now.

I threw on a black singlet and a flannel to cover my stars, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. I had to skip breakfast so I could make it in time but it was definitely worth it. I did not want to make someone like Natsume angry.

We met in Central Town and as soon as he saw me, he began walking towards a shop, giving me no time to catch my breath. "Wait upppp!" I called after him, already knowing that he wouldn't.

"No way! Ypu stink of pheromones, I can smell them from here. Narumi definitely set something up!" I managed to match his pace. I wasn't too bad in the athletics department.

"I haven't seen Narumi-sensei since yesterday. He wouldn't do that kind of thing anyway."

"That's the only explanation. I can smell his Alice on you."

"There's no way for that to happen though! It's not like people can transfer their Alices or anything."

He stopped abruptly and turned to me fiercely. "Are you kidding me? Have you never heard of Alice stones?"

Stones? Maybe... Just maybe...

I approximated thr size of one of the stones from my bag. "About this big? Brightly coloured?"

"So you do know what they are then?" He said angrily, "Don't waste my time being an idiot."

"No! I don't know anything about them! I just had a bag of stones like that so I thought maybe that's what they were..." I rushed out, choosing not to comment on the fact that he called me an idiot.

Natsume groaned loadly and lead me to a seat. "Pretty much, Alice stones are stones that are extracred from your Alice. There are two ways that they can be extracted. The first way is that the person with the Alice creates it themself. The pigment and size depend on the amount of feeling put into creating it. The second way is through another Alice called the SEC or Steal, Erase, Copy Alice. The person with that Alice can take away another person's Alice or copy it. The Alice is manifested in an Alice stone. Get it now?"

I nodded, amazed by his in-depth explanation. It was quite out of character but it was very interesting.

"And about your bag of them," Natsume continued, "I would presume that whoever gave it to you was very popular when they were younger. Legend says if two people exchange Alice stones, they're soulmates. But that's probably bullshit. Alice stones are useless without an Inserting Alice too. Otherwise they just sit there. A total waste of power."

Inserting Alice? What if that's what I did this morning... insterted a pheromone Alice stone into myself?

"Um... I think I might have done that..." I said uncertainly. His eyes widened for a moment before he forced me to continue my theory,

"Well... this morning I was looking at my stones. I held up a magenta one and then I ended up crying... when I got up it was gone. What if the magenta stone was Narumi-sensei's?"

"That actually sounds pretty reasonable. But the SEC and Inserting Alice are quite possibly the rarest of all Alices. The chances that you actually have it are very low. You probably just lost it like the idiot that you are." Regular Natsume was back. "But either way, that pheromone crap better wear off fast. I'm calling off our practice today. You better be extra prepared tomorrow or I will burn all your hair off. I nodded, terrified at the thought of being bald.

He flicked me on the forehead and left I stayed at the bench for a moment, nursimg my sore forehead. Just as I was about to leave as well, someone caught my eye. "Hotaru!" I called to my best friend. I use that term loosely as I've barely spoken to her since I got here. "Why are you out?" She said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh? Natsume and I were gonna do something but he said my pheromones were too much for him to take so we're gonna do it tomorrow."

"What were you planning on doing?" She replied, a little bit sterner than last time.

"Ahh... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say. I don't think he'd be very happy." I answered honestly.

"I'm really busy so go away." Was all she said before walking off and leaving me alone again. Did I do something wrong?

 **TTWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! THIS IS AMAZING! Did anyone pick up on that bitterness in Hotaru's voice? Seems like she's a bit mad. I wonder why...? Hehehehe**

 **Luv and Lollipops,**

 **PanPandaPuff**


End file.
